


You got your finger on the trigger (but your trigger finger's mine)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, hizzie are THAT powercouple, the mirroring spell smut yall wanted and asked for, we get soft we get smut, you get fed basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: Hope and Lizzie are that couple. They fight, they make up and they do each other in places where no one expects to.AkaThe smut fic where Hope uses her amazing mirroring spell





	You got your finger on the trigger (but your trigger finger's mine)

**Author's Note:**

> i was held at gunpoint to write a hizzie smut where the mirroring spell hope used in the finale is used for sex,,, jkjk i got a request then i wrote it. i hope u enjoy this and that its good for u ;) tell me ur opinion on comments here or on my twitter @thehopesaltzman

It was nothing new. Hope and Lizzie loved each other and would put their life on the line for each other, but fights happened in every relationship. And if the relationship was with two very stubborn people, it wasn’t surprising the fights were for whatever stupid reason that one couldn’t back down from.

  
  
  


“We will  _ not  _ paint our room blue!” says Hope, face showing how she just wanted the argument to end.

  
  
  


Lizzie scoffed. “Blue is beautiful! It’s the color of our goddamn eyes! And it can make the room look beautiful-”

  
  
  


“Blue is good but not for where I want to sleep!”

  
  
  


“Oh, so this dead skin beige our walls are painted is better?!”

  
  
  


“For god’s sake Lizzie! It’s just a wall paint and literally, every room here has the same color!” says Hope, groaning loudly. Lizzie crosses her arms, obliviously displeased at Hope.

  
  
  


“And we are special, the power couple of this school and if I want our room to be painted blue it fucking will-”

  
  


 

“I have had a long day with your father and I will not let you make me any more tired-”

  
  
  


“Decided to change who your favorite Saltzman is? Sure why don’t you just go and spend time with Josie next maybe you can rekindle that old flame-”

  
  
  


“That’s it! You can take the goddamn room since I won’t let you sleep anywhere else but I’m going.”

  
  
  


Hope turns to leave, slamming the door behind her on her way out. Lizzie keeps her angry face for a moment until it falls in a sad frown. She didn’t want to fight with Hope, but the girl just couldn't agree with Lizzie’s great idea.   
  
  


 

Lizzie laid down on their bed and stared at the ceiling, moving and twisting and not managing to find a good position without Hope beside her. That’s how the blonde spent four hours, and in the end, she sighed and got up, opening the dorm door and looking around.

  
  
  


Hope was in her wolf form beside the door, head laid on her forelegs and to Lizzie, it looked like she was protecting the door from everyone. She lowered herself to her knees and ran her hand through the thick fur, yellow eyes opening to look at her.

  
  
  


“We are still fighting and I still am not gonna back down,” Lizzie is sure the wolf would roll her eyes if she could, “but I can’t sleep without you so come to bed.”

  
  
  


The wolf stares at her for a moment before getting up and walking to the bed. Lizzie rolls her eyes and closes the door, not surprised to see a naked Hope on her bed.

  
  
  


“I can’t believe you would spend the whole night as a wolf outside the room,” says Lizzie, covering Hope more with the blanket. 

  
  
  


“Better me than you in your human form,” replies Hope, her eyes closed. Lizzie scoffed again and hugged her from behind, burying her face on Hope’s hair and feeling Hope hug her arm on her chest.

  
  
  


“This does not mean we stopped fighting about painting our walls blue,” murmurs Lizzie, laying a soft kiss on top of her head. Hope rolls her eyes with a smile and snuggles closer to Lizzie, feeling warmer than ever even if she was naked.

  
  
  


“Goodnight to you too Liz.” That’s the last thing the girl says before both of them fall asleep, cuddling and close to each other.

  
  
  


The next morning Hope woke up with a smiling Lizzie on her bed and banana cream pie on her lap and the fight seemed like the last thing on her mind. That, and then the blonde decided she wanted to eat something else beside banana cream pie, so who could blame Hope for forgetting?

  
  


\------

  
  
  


“Are you serious?”

  
  
  


“I have to go, Hope. And Dorian and Emma are both busy with their own things so you are the only one I can trust for at least two days,” says Alaric, standing on the gate of the school with Hope beside him.

  
  
  


Roman had called him for help about a possible new species which he didn’t know what it was, so Alaric had to go. That left the school with no headmaster, and it was also why the man was giving that duty to Hope for a few days.

  
  
  


“Fine, at least call me when you arrive," says Hope and motions with her head to the car waiting outside the gates.    
  
  


 

“I’ll handle the school and be careful, doctor Saltzman,” says Hope. Alaric nods his head and turns to leave, waving at her before entering the car. Hope sighed as she watched him go, walking inside slowly.  She was kind of surprised he trusted her enough, but Hope knew all she had to do was mostly answer phone calls and do the paperwork she already knew how to do. 

  
  
  


Hope opens his office gently and closes it behind her, settling upon the couch to lay down. Her eyes stare holes in the ceiling and she smiles when she hears the door open, blue eyes and blonde hair filling her vision seconds later.

  
  
  


“Should I refer to you as headmistress Mikaelson now?” asks Lizzie, smirking as she looks down to her. Hope rolls her eyes and pulls Lizzie closer by a hand on the back of her neck, lips meeting hers in a soft kiss. 

  
  
  


“Hello to you too, Liz,” murmurs Hope against her lips, the girl straddling her lap easily. Lizzie sits comfortably on top of her, hands leaning on the couch and legs trapping Hope's body between them.

  
  
  


“I saw daddy leaving from my window and knew you would come here so here I am.” Hope smiles at how well her girlfriend knew her, hands caressing her hips. Both girls enjoy the silence for a moment until Lizzie looks at the clock on the wall.

  
  
  


“It’s late and I only came here to tell you goodnight since I didn’t find you at dinner,” says Lizzie. Hope nods her head and sits normally as Lizzie gets up, Lizzie tilting her head up for a kiss with a finger under her chin.

  
  
  


“Goodnight to you too, baby,” says Hope and Lizzie smiles as she leaves, giving her a kiss from afar before closing the door. Hope has a smile on her face the whole night until she falls asleep there, not bothered by the uncomfortable position on the couch.

  
  


\------

  
  


Tomorrow comes soon and Hope realizes for the first time how  _ hard  _ being a headmaster is. Dorian looks at her with an apologetic smile as he gives her a bunch of documents to look at and put her signature at. Alaric had trusted her for that too, and as Dorian did a bunch of stuff, Hope understood how Alaric couldn’t give him the duty of headmaster too.

  
  
  


Hope misses classes, but she isn’t surprised when Penelope walks in during lunch. Her smirk is soft as she gives Hope a sandwich and an apple, the girl sighing in frustration as she pushes a bunch of papers away.

  
  
  


“Enjoying the taste of power?” asks Penelope as she sits on the chair, starting to eat her own salad as Hope munched on her food.

  
  
  


“More like ready to pull a Josie on these papers,” replies Hope and both girls laugh. 

  
  
  


“I’m sure no one would appreciate that, even if I’m all for setting things on fire.” Hope nods her head and then hears Penelope tell her about classes.   It’s mostly the same things she does every day, teachers teaching their lessons and some new rumors starting. Hope isn’t surprised when Penelope tells her about how moody Lizzie was.

  
  
  


“She didn’t even talk back to me, Hope. Josie started complaining about why I was so sad Lizzie didn’t bitch back to me.”

  
  
  


“Of course your ass would complain about that. But did you-”

  
  
  


“Yes, Hope, I made sure I saved your girlfriend her favorite dessert today which usually ends up being finished first but you manage to steal from the kitchen in secret so Lizzie can always have one,” interrupts Penelope. Hope smiles, happy at the news and continues reading through the papers, Penelope throwing the trash away.

  
  
  


“I’ll leave you to your own things now, but don’t be surprised if your blondie comes in with detention,” says Penelope as she leaves and Hope has no time to ask her why.

  
  
  


She shakes it off as Penelope being her usual teasing self and continues looking through the papers. Hope finishes fast and then relaxes for a moment, looking at the view outside as she leaned her head back on the comfortable chair. It felt good relaxing now, and Hope realized that deep down, she enjoyed this type of work.

  
  
  


Her time would usually be filled with either fighting monsters or studying and to have another kind of responsibility for once felt like a breath of fresh air. But it seemed that God had other plans when the door opens.

  
  
  


Hope turns around and her eyes widen when she sees Dorian walking in with Lizzie, who was wearing an annoyed expression. The man makes her sit down, and Hope’s eyes notice how the skirt inches higher than usual, pale skin showing more.

  
  
  


“Miss Saltzman broke the dressing code and I know Alaric isn’t here but can you write her a slip for detention?”

  
  
  


“Of course, sir. I’ll make sure of that.” Dorian nods his head and then leaves, leaving them alone. Hope sits better on her chair as Lizzie gets up, moving to lean on the table before her.

  
  


 

“Breaking the dressing code? Really Liz?"

  

 

 

"I was bored," says Lizzie, crossing her legs as she sits on the desk. "And I'm me so I'm surprised I have to take detention."

 

 

 

Hope laughs, leans closer until she is sitting between Lizzie's legs. Her hands caress the revealed skin and soon Lizzie shudders when Hope's lips take their place.

 

 

 

"You aren't gonna give me detention are you?"

 

 

 

Hope hums, bites hard on her inner thigh and Lizzie grips the table. "I'm thinking about it. You are my girlfriend, but right now I'm also the headmaster so you have to be punished."

 

 

 

Lizzie looks at her for a moment, Hope notices the blush on her cheeks and smirks when she understands its reason. She moves back, pushes Lizzie to stand and then spins her.

 

 

 

"What are you-"

 

 

 

"Just follow my lead love," murmurs Hope. Her hand on Lizzie's back pushes her down, eyes eating the view up when Lizzie has her upper body laid on the oak table, keeping herself up with her forearms.

 

 

 

The skirt is too short, Hope has to agree on that when her hands meet Lizzie's ass without even touching the skirt. She thinks that it was done in purpose, idly remembering that she had told Lizzie once about how she liked her short skirts. Add to that the fact Lizzie knew if she needed to get detention she had to come here, it seemed too coincidental to be just Lizzie feeling like she wanted to wear something shorter.

 

 

 

"This isn't the type of thing a great student like you should do miss Saltzman," says Hope, tone soft as she caressed Lizzie's ass.

 

 

 

Lizzie bit her lip to keep the moan inside her, Hope's change in attitude having more effect that she liked to admit. She can't however, keep the groan she releases when Hope's hand meets her ass forcefully.

 

 

 

"Bad girls get punished," whispers Hope, body leaning so close she bites Lizzie's earlobe softly. "And what are you now?"

 

 

 

"I won't say it-" Lizzie finishes her sentence, or is rather interrupted by a loud half groan half moan as Hope slaps her ass again. Lizzie closes her eyes, face red as she opens her mouth.

 

 

"I'm a bad girl," mutters the girl and Hope smiles, satisfied with her.

 

 

 

"How many centimeters is the skirt shorter?"

 

 

 

"Do I look like I cared enough to measure it?" asks Lizzie through gritted teeth, trying to not get affected by Hope's gentle hand caressing her.

 

 

 

"It's supposed to be above the knee, and yours," Lizzie's knees shake when Hope runs her hand from her knee to her ass. "Yours might as well be twenty centimeters shorter."

 

 

 

"You are gonna spank me that much?" says Lizzie and she knows she dug her own grave when she turns and sees Hope's lazy grin.

 

 

 

"I was thinking of fucking you and not letting you come for twenty minutes, but I guess I can do ten for both."

 

 

 

Another slap comes, this time Lizzie lets herself lay fully on the table, Hope's hand tightening the hold on her hip.

 

 

 

"Count them out loud," orders Hope. Lizzie is too powerless against her girlfriend to defy her, only lowers her head on her arms and sticks her ass out more.

 

 

 

"One," she manages to breath out. The second slap is harder and Lizzie moans, not surprised when Hope laughs from behind her.

 

 

 

“Louder, Saltzman. What kind of counting is that?”

 

 

 

“Two!” screams out Lizzie, her breath shaking when Hope trails her fingers up and down her leg.  

 

 

 

Hope continues with the spanking and teasing until Lizzie screams ten, by then Lizzie is tearing up from the sexual frustration and even Hope is breathing hard. She had never been the patient one, and to have her girlfriend like this before her was too much.

 

 

 

“Good girl,” breathes Hope, hands caressing her ass and massaging it as Lizzie calmed down. Hope’s eyes widen when she feels a certain wetness from between Lizzie’s legs.

 

 

 

Lizzie feels Hope’s lips on her ass first, then they move slowly down until Lizzie also feels her panties being dragged down. She raises her legs for Hope to take them off and nearly gasps offended when Hope chooses to sit down, panties in her hand.

 

 

 

“Didn’t expect you to enjoy it this much,” says Hope, looking so unbothered by everything as she looked at the panties. Lizzie makes to move, but she is stopped by Hope pushing her down with her hand, leaving her like that.

 

 

 

“Seeing as you enjoyed that part, let’s make you do something you won’t enjoy-”

 

 

 

“I swear to god Mikaelson I’ll kill you with my own hands if you don’t touch me-” 

 

 

 

Another spank, this time closer to where Lizzie needed Hope’s touch and Lizzie moans loudly. Hope smiles when the blonde just lowers her head and she continues looking through the papers. Her mind isn’t fully there no matter how hard she tries, the blonde’s scent invading her senses and nearly making her dizzy with need. Hope couldn't lie and say she wasn't affected, because she was and that too was making her unfocused.

 

 

 

Hope continues reading and after a while, her eyes catch a movement from Lizzie beside her. She sneaks a look so Lizzie doesn’t notice and her eyes widen when she sees Lizzie’s hand between her legs.   Hope was more surprised by the fact she was keeping quiet rather than the fact she was doing it so close to Hope.

 

 

 

She has enough then, pushes the books away and grabs Lizzie to sit on the table rights before her, legs falling open. Hope pulls her in for a hard kiss, tongues meeting in an open-mouthed kiss. Lizzie smirks when she hears Hope groan against her lips, the blonde’s hands on her neck to keep her close.

 

 

 

Hope breaks the kiss to lean back, and Lizzie is too out of it from the kiss to react in time when Hope moves her hands and speaks up a spell.

 

 

 

“ _ Imitanor Pupulus _ ,” says Hope and Lizzie feels frozen in the spot. She knew the spell Hope used, a simple one they used to play with as children. Hope smirks when both raise their hand and lower it again.

 

 

 

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, Liz,” says Hope. Lizzie only feels her hands moving, raising her skirt slowly until she is left bare before Hope.

 

 

 

Hope moves her legs and Lizzie hers too, heels leaning on the armrests of the chair. It feels too dirty like this, letting Hope fuck her on top of her father’s desk in her father’s study and to be so open before Hope. Her wetness was probably wetting the desk, but to Hope, it didn’t matter.

 

 

 

Lizzie’s eyes widen when Hope moves her hand in her pants, and both girls moan. This was the first time they did something like this, and Lizzie wanted nothing more than to be the one to touch Hope now, to leave hickeys and kisses on her neck and to come with Hope moaning in her ear.

 

 

 

“If you are going to touch yourself, you won’t have it that easy,” says Hope. A moan slips when she feels herself, finding just how affected she was by the view before her.

 

 

 

Having your hot, tall, pretty girlfriend before you touching herself and moaning could make everyone fall on their knees, so Hope was glad she was sitting down. Lizzie looked too good, too amazing with her head leaned back and touching herself before her. Hope was sure half the reason she was this wet was because of that.

 

 

 

“That’s bullshit and you,” Lizzie moans when her finger moves to her clit, “you know it. You want to come as much as me right now.”

 

 

 

“You say that like you don’t know how headstrong I am,” replies Hope. She knows she is close, and judging by Lizzie’s face, she is too. But Hope would rather suffer without an orgasm until she was crying than let Lizzie off the hook that easily. The blonde couldn't expect Hope to give in and fuck her immediately. That would happen if Lizzie hadn't worn a short skirt only to tease Hope and then  _wanting_ to be punished by her.

 

 

The blonde feels her magic wavering, and she smirks, already forming a plan to have Hope break the spell. What better way to make her girlfriend completly unfocused than telling her what she wants to hear?

 

 

 

“It’s affecting you more than you let on. Watching me touch myself and wishing you could be the one to touch me,” Lizzie licks her lips and Hope’s eyes focus on them, “So let me do whatever you want, no spell involved.  _ Please, Hope. Let me serve you.” _

 

 

 

Lizzie grins when Hope moans and snaps her fingers, the girl finally able to move. Hope rolls her chair closer and Lizzie slips on her lap in a way as if they had done this a hundred times before.  The blonde’s fingers slide immediately between Hope’s legs and Hope’s fingers enter her, Lizzie moaning as she moved her hips with them.

 

 

 

“Come for me baby,” whispers Lizzie, her hand gripping the back of Hope’s neck, foreheads leaned together. 

 

 

 

Hope comes there, and after a moment so does Lizzie. The blonde pants against her shoulder, hugging her girlfriend close and leaning back against the desk to give her room to breathe. They spend some moments like that until Hope leans to kiss her, slowly and with a laziness which only came after a good orgasm.

 

 

 

“That was-”

 

 

 

“Very hot,” finishes Hope. Lizzie nods her head as she moves to get up, sighing in pleasure when she can barely stand, legs shaking. Hope mutters a quick spell and Lizzie is happy when a pair of clean underwear and sweatpants appear. 

 

 

 

“Seeing as we are on the mood,” says Lizzie, Hope looking up to her as she zips her pants. Lizzie walks up to her, hands leaning on top of the chair as she towered over her smaller girlfriend, almost whispering against Hope's lips.

 

 

 

“Do you want to paint our room tonight?”

 

 

 

Hope groans loudly and only lets her head fall back, receiving a kiss by a laughing Lizzie who walks away. The last thing the blonde says is something along the lines of  _ that paint better be the color of our eyes or you are in the doghouse again. _

 

 

 

Hope doesn’t consider herself whipped, always holding herself high and knowing that for a healthy relationship both people should have their own opinions. It was why she and Lizzie bickered a lot and why both of them always talked their fights out in the same day they fought.

 

 

 

That, however, doesn’t mean that when Alaric comes back, Lizzie doesn't find in her doorstep a smiling Hope who holds two buckets of blue paint. Hope wasn’t whipped, but for Lizzie’s smile, she would paint the whole school blue just to see her smile at Hope with that much happiness.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me more on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
